Total Drama Crossing: Super Clues
Total Drama Crossing: Super Clues is a fictional animated series. Summary A shark named Sylvia and a griffin named Griffey go on adventures at the Super Clues house and solve puzzles in each episode. Along the way, Sylvia and Griffey can summon any members of the TDC gang to help them, just by using their Animal Crossing watchs and their Animal Crossing cards. Description Each episode of this adventurous and comedic fantasy series features Sylvia the shark and Griffey the griffin going on an adventure at the Super Clues house and solving puzzles while summoning their TDC friends along the way. Characters Main * Sylvia - A shark with a friendly, cheerful, tomboyish, outgoing, fun-loving and playful personality. She is the central protagonist of the show and has a Animal Crossing watch so she can use her Animal Crossing cards to summon her TDC friends. * Griffey - A griffin with the same personality as Sylvia. He is Sylvia's sidekick and best friend, loves her dearly and is always ready to aid her if needed. Like Sylvia, Griffey has a Animal Crossing watch so he can summon his TDC friends with his Animal Crossing cards, although his watch can also help summon alternate versions of the TDC friends using special Animal Crossing cards. * Gulliver - Pete's best friend. He enjoys sailing, which is why he spends most of his time in the bathroom of the Super Clues house. * Pete - Gulliver's best friend. He enjoys giving out mail. * Isabelle - Digby's sister. She enjoys girly things. * Digby - Isabelle's brother. He enjoys boyish things. * Sprocket - The time teller of the Super Clues house. * Tom Nook - The investor of the Super Clues house. He enjoys increasing the wealth and luck of everyone, including Sylvia and Griffey. * Timmy and Tommy - Tom Nook's younger brothers. They enjoy playing together and with Sylvia. * Franklin - The cook of the Super Clues house. He enjoys making snacks for Sylvia. TDC Friends Males Cranky * Chet * Lorenzo Lazy * Owen * Ezekiel * Brody * Jay * Mickey * Junior * Dwayne * Dave * Sam * Cameron * Mike * Beardo * Leonard * Topher * Tom * Spud * Rodney * Shawn * DJ * Justin * Cody * Harold * Trent * Geoff * Devin * Jacques * B Jock * Lightning * Gerry * Pete * Tyler * Ryan * Brick * Rock Smug * Duncan * Scott * Max * Ennui * Alejandro Females Snooty * Gwen * Heather * Courtney * Blaineley * Anne Maria * Jo * Amy * Scarlett * Crimson * Josee * Eva * Dakota * MacArthur * Taylor * Stephanie Normal * Carrie * Sky * Ellody * Mary * Jen * Zoey * Laurie * Miles * Sammy * Tammy Peppy * Lindsay * Izzy * Katie * Sadie * Beth * Sierra * Ella * Kitty * Sugar Uchi * Leshawna * Bridgette * Dawn * Jasmine * Emma * Kelly * Sanders Summoning Songs * Before they summon any TDC friends, Sylvia or Griffey says the following quote: "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, (TDC gang member's name)! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!". Cranky ��Cranky, furious and brave. Fierce and cranky!�� Lazy ��Lazy, crazy, boogie woogie. Sleepyheads of boredom. Lazy!�� Jock ��Fit jock, hot jock. Jockey, jockey, jock!�� Smug ��Smug, snug. Drug bug. Stealthy, sneaky, snick, snuck, smug!�� Snooty ��Snootful, sneaky, stingy, sing-song, snooty!�� Normal ��Normal, normal. Sing la la la! Everywhere normal!�� Peppy ��Alarming! Boom boom, wanna wanna, dance dance, peppy!�� Uchi ��Big sister, helper, lifesaver. Lover, mother, partner, uchi!�� Mysterious ��Goofy, funny, boogie woogie. Cling, clang, hilarious, mysterious!�� Musical ��The music, the music. The music will help you out!�� Spooky ��Look at me, look at me. I'm spooky. Creepy, fearsome, very spooky!�� Graceful ��Grace, grace, grace, grace. Everywhere graceful!�� Creative ��Alarming! Boom boom, wanna wanna, go go creative!�� Robotic ��Robot stuff. Steel fluff. Red bang, jacknstang, bling, bang, robotic!�� Episodes Season 1 # Sylvia's Snack Time # What Time Is It for Sylvia? Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 (Super Clues & You!) Season 8 (Super Clues & You! Season 2) Trivia * This show is a mix of Blue's Clues and Yo Kai Watch. * In Sylvia's Snack Time, Griffey summons the following TDC friends: Painter Sanders (Creative. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey finish Timmy's elephant family painting) and Chef Sanders (Graceful. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey put the different shaped foods in the fridge) and Sylvia summons the following TDC friends: Leonard (Lazy. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey skidoo into the farm painting) and MacArthur (Snooty. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey find chicks with matching hats). * In What Time Is It for Sylvia?, Griffey summons the following TDC friends: Clock MacArthur (Mysterious. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey put Sprocket back together after accidentally disturbing him and causing some of his parts to fall off), Robot Sanders (Robotic. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey clean their room by putting clothes and stuffed animals in their closet) and Sylvia summons the following TDC friends: Leonard (Lazy. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey skidoo into the jungle painting) and Beardo (Lazy. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia and Griffey assist Lion Prince in finding and identifying his friends). * In Super Duper Clues, Griffey summons the following TDC friends: Painter Sanders (Creative. Reason for being summoned: To paint a picture of Sylvia for Griffey) and Magician MacArthur (Mysterious. Reason for being summoned: to help Griffey and Sylvia skidoo into the video letter and later skidoo into a book) and Sylvia summons the following TDC friends: Ezekiel (Lazy. Reason for being summoned: to help Griffey and Sylvia catch a hopping kazoo) and Sierra (Peppy. Reason for being summoned: to help Griffey and Sylvia find a stage). * In Sprocket's Favorite TV Show, Sylvia summons the following TDC friends: Lightning (Jock. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia catch a speedy robot), Sanders (Uchi. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia put in foods that begin with P), Shawn (Lazy. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia catch a speedy monster) and Zoey (Normal. Reason for being summoned: to help Sylvia assist Black Sheep in writing a poem). * In Sylvia's Surprise Party, Griffey summons the following TDC friends: Ellody (Normal. Reason for being summoned: to help Griffey find tape), Robot Sanders (Robotic. Reason for being summoned: To help Franklin finish decorating Sylvia's birthday cake while Griffey tries to help Isabelle steady the party hat stack), Magician MacArthur (Mysterious. Reason for being summoned: to entertain Griffey with a magic trick and later get the party ready using magic), Alejandro (Smug. Reason for being summoned: To find Sylvia's birthday present for Griffey) and Heather (Snooty. Reason for being summoned: To find wrapping paper for Griffey). * In a scene from Animals in Our House?, Sylvia gets fed up with the animal noises that keep interrupting her in singing the mail song and summons Ella to sing the mail song for her. * In a tickle scene from What Time is It for Sylvia?, Griffey rubs Robot Sanders' belly to reward her for helping her clean her room but Robot Sanders giggly laughs and tells Griffey "Griffey, take it easy with the belly rubbing! I'm extremely ticklish, especially on my belly!". * In a scene from Sprocket's Favorite TV Show, Sylvia and Griffey try to catch the monster but the monster is too fast for them. Griffey asks Sylvia "How are we ever going to catch that monster?" and Sylvia says "I know! I'll call Shawn to help us out!". Sylvia says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Shawn! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Shawn. Shawn, after being summoned, asks Sylvia "Hey, Sylvia, what can I help you with?" and Sylvia tells Shawn "Shawn, help me and Griffey catch that monster!". * In a scene from Sylvia's Surprise Party, Griffey says "Man! I'm bored!" and Sylvia tells Griffey "Well, find something to do, Griffey!". Griffey asks Sylvia "What can I do?" and Sylvia says "I don't know. Make some magic!". Griffey asks "Make some magic?", comes up with an idea and says "That's it! I'll call Magician MacArthur to entertain me with a magic trick!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Magician MacArthur! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Magician MacArthur. Magician MacArthur, after being summoned, asks Griffey "Hiya, Griffey, what can I do for you?" and Griffey tells Magician MacArthur "Magician MacArthur, entertain me with a magic trick to get rid of my boredom!". * In a scene from What Time is It for Sylvia?, Sylvia says "Hi, Sprocket!" and Sprocket says "AHH!" as some of his parts fall off. Sylvia says "Sorry for accidentally disturbing you, Sprocket. I didn't know you were playing a video game." and Sprocket says "That's okay, Sylvia!". Sprocket then notices that some of his parts fell off and says "Aww man! Some of my parts fell off. What will we do?". Griffey says "I know!" and tells Sylvia and Sprocket "I'll call my friend Clock MacArthur to help us out!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Clock MacArthur! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Clock MacArthur. Clock MacArthur, after being summoned, asks Griffey "Hey, Griffey! What's up?" and Griffey tells Clock MacArthur "Clock MacArthur, help me and Sylvia find Sprocket's fallen off parts and fix him!". * In a scene from A Surprise Guest, Sylvia and Griffey encounter a tall pole with the third super clue at the top and try to jump up high to the top but fail. Sylvia tells Griffey "We can't jump high enough to reach the super clue!" and Griffey says while taking out Springer Sanders' Animal Crossing card "But I know someone who can!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Springer Sanders! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Springer Sanders. Springer Sanders, after being summoned, asks Griffey and Sylvia "Hey, guys, what can I do for ya?" and Griffey tells Springer Sanders "Springer Sanders, bounce to the top of that pole and grab the super clue!". * In a scene from Soccer Practice, Griffey says "Using body parts other than your hands in soccer is fun!" and Sylvia says while taking out Emma's Animal Crossing card "Hey! Let's see if Emma loves soccer too!". Sylvia says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Emma! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Emma. Emma, after being summoned, asks Sylvia "Hey, Sylvia, what's going on?" and Sylvia asks Emma "We're playing soccer. Do you like soccer too?". * In another scene from Soccer Practice, Duncan and Courtney fight other the soccer ball and Sylvia and Griffey try to stop the fight but fail. Griffey says "Wait a sec! I know! I'll call DramaRama MacArthur to settle this argument!" and Sylvia says "What? She's just gonna be either fond of her friends or find them annoying!". Griffey says "You got any better ideas?" and takes out DramaRama MacArthur's Animal Crossing card. Griffey says "C'mon out, my good friend!" and Sylvia says "Good friend? I think you're starting to embarrass yourself, dude!". Griffey says "Calling, DramaRama MacArthur! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons DramaRama MacArthur. DramaRama MacArthur, after being summoned and wearing a referee outfit, asks Griffey "Yo, Griffey, what can I do for you, buddy?" and Griffey says "C'mon, DramaRama MacArthur, stop Duncan and Courtney's argument!". * In a scene from Rosie's Messages, Sylvia and Griffey spot a super clue on the Super Clues house and Sylvia tries to copy an image of the Super Clues house in the Handy Dandy Notebook but fails. Sylvia tells Griffey "I can't copy an image of the Super Clues house in the Handy Dandy Notebook!" and Griffey says "I think you need a sculpture of the Super Clues house to be able to copy an image of it!". Griffey then pulls out Sculptor MacArthur's Animal Crossing card and says "I know just the right TDC friend who can help!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Sculptor MacArthur! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Sculptor MacArthur. Sculptor MacArthur, after being summoned, asks Griffey "Yo!! What's shaking, Griffey?" and Griffey tells Sculptor MacArthur "Sculptor MacArthur, make a sculpture of the Super Clues house so Sylvia can copy an image of it!". * In a scene from Look Carefully, the How Observant are You? host says "For round one, use a mysterious TDC friend!" and Sylvia and Griffey say "Okay!". Sylvia asks Griffey "Which mysterious TDC friend should we call?" and Griffey says "Let's call Medusa MacArthur! She has great observation!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Medusa MacArthur! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Medusa MacArthur. Medusa MacArthur, after being summoned, tells Griffey "Hey, Griffey! Long time, bro!" and Griffey tells Medusa MacArthur "Medusa MacArthur, beat round one of How Observant are You?, please!". * In another scene from Look Carefully, the How Observant are You? host says "For the second and final round, use a different mysterious TDC friend!" and Sylvia and Griffey say "Alright!". Griffey says "Let's call Siren Sanders for this round!" and Sylvia says "Good idea!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Siren Sanders! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Siren Sanders. Siren Sanders, after being summoned, asks Griffey "Hi, Griffey! What can I do for you?" and Griffey tells Siren Sanders "Siren Sanders, beat round two of How Observant are You?, pretty please!". * In a scene from What's So Funny?, Griffey asks Sylvia "Hey, Sylvia, you know who are the funniest TDC friends we can call on Super Silly Day?" and Sylvia asks "Who?". Griffey pulls out Jester Sanders' and Boogie MacArthur's Animal Crossing cards and says "Boogie MacArhur and Jester Sanders!". Griffey says "C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Jester Sanders! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Jester Sanders. Jester Sanders, after being summoned, does a funny stunt before saying "I love Super Silly Day!". Griffey says "Okay! Now for the next one! C'mon out, my friend! Calling, Boogie MacArthur! Animal Crossing card, do your thing!" and summons Boogie MacArthur. Boogie MacArthur, after being summoned, does a hilarious balancing act before saying "Super Silly Day is the best and funniest day ever!" and laughing loudly. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows